Paris: The City of Disappointments
by Ruler of Space
Summary: To some people Paris is the city of love to others it's the city of disappointments
1. Chapter 1

Paris: The City of Disappointment's

Dawn had hit the tri-state area; the city of Danville had been colored by the red color of the rising early sun. To Isabella Valentine's day was just a regular winter day without her most beloved person, Phineas. But to Ferb it was different than the last year, this time Ferb had a girlfriend in a Fireside Girl division called Gretchen. Ferb and Gretchen had gotten themselves in a serious relationship about six months ago and now they wanted to spend their valentine's day in the city known as the city of love. Phineas in the other hand wanted to stay home because he had nothing to do in Paris and also there was no reason for him to go to Paris. After Isabella heard that Ferb and Gretchen wanted to spend their valentine's day in a city that couldn't bring Phineas and her together even though it was the city of love, she thought that maybe it could bring Phineas and her together or could mean a failure in the binding of these two. Phineas thought that maybe he and Ferb could build a plane for only the couple to go to Paris. Ferb then came in to ask him if he wanted to go to Paris to but with someone else like Isabella, which he knew that she loved him.

"Phineas are you coming to Paris with us" Ferb said in his usual British accent

"I don't know why I should go to Paris or not" Phineas replied

"If you're coming with us you should bring someone else along" Ferb said

"Fine but give me some time to decide who I'm going with" he said

"Maybe Isabella" Ferb said

"Let me think about it" Phineas said back

Phineas and Ferb then began to get supplies for the building of the plane which was going to fly to Paris, past the Atlantic Ocean. Little they knew what time would have in store for the both of them. Once the truckloads of supplies got to their backyard they quickly got to work because Phineas knew that Ferb didn't want to waste any time of Valentine's Day so he and Gretchen would have the maximum amount of time in Paris. After almost an hour Phineas and Ferb had finished the plane, usually it takes almost 2 to 3 hours for the two to finish their daily projects. Then Isabella opened the door to the backyard and said to Phineas "Whatcha' Doin'"

"Hey Isabella, Ferb and Gretchen are going as a couple to Paris and I guess I'm going sightseeing all over Paris, but Ferb said I have to bring someone else along to Paris with me" Phineas said to Isabella

"Wait me and Ferb are going to Paris, the city of love!" Gretchen said in an excited tone and rushed inside to find her boyfriend, Ferb

"Who are you going take to the city" Isabella said remembering the failure of making Phineas to notice her even though they were in the city of love

"I still don't know" Phineas said "I guess would you want to go to Paris with me"

"I'll go with you anytime" Isabella said dreamily then noticing what she just said, so she just covered she mouth

"What?" Phineas said obliviously

"I-I said I'll go there anytime" Isabella said nervously

"Okay then, everyone who's coming with us should get on the plane now!" Phineas said referring to Ferb and Gretchen

"Wait Candace and Jeremy want to go to Paris too" Gretchen said

"Just tell them to hurry up" Phineas said into the house

"Ok" Ferb said

After almost five minutes Candace and Jeremy came out of the house with Ferb and Gretchen right behind them. Meanwhile Isabella thought that she and Phineas were the only people going to Paris in that plane that had no other couple. Ferb and Gretchen got on the back two seats of the ship while Candace and Jeremy sat at the middle two seats and Phineas and Isabella were at the front two seats. They took off a couple of seconds later heading east towards the Atlantic Ocean. After almost 30 minutes later they were above Paris but with low fuel. They had to have an emergency landing over a river that went right through Paris. They landed right where they had landed when they travel through the world during the summer solstice.

"Well we had landed on Paris, but we might need fuel for the trip back, so Gretchen and Ferb, Candace and Jeremy you go have fun together around Paris while me and Isabella go search for fuel" Phineas said

Isabella admired Phineas for the generosity of giving up the sightseeing around Paris to search for plane fuel but she also felt sad because she like once again had to sadly trudge behind Phineas because she lost another opportunity to make Phineas finally notice her.

"Thanks little brother" Candace said

"Ok then lets split up to enjoy ourselves" Phineas said

"Enjoy ourselves?" Isabella thought

Phineas and Isabella headed for a section in Paris where used oil was used in restaurants since the plane used organic used oil to fly around the world. Ferb and Gretchen headed for the _Champs-Elysées _to walk hand in hand down the street together signifying their relationship. Candace and Jeremy walked hand in hand to the _Eiffel Tower_ to watch the beautiful sight from the second tallest structure in France. Phineas and Isabella took some time to find used organic cooking oil. They checked almost twenty-nine Parisian restaurants. It basically took all day searching for that type of oil. Isabella didn't want to search for that type of oil all day she wanted the same things she wanted the last time she was alone with Phineas in Paris. When it was time for the gang to leave Paris Isabella thought "This isn't the city of love, it's a regular city of disappointments and mishaps of love. Everyone got to the plane when Phineas was already done refueling.

"Did anyone have fun?" Phineas said

"We had a great time" Ferb, Gretchen, Candace and Jeremy said all together

"I wish we all had a good time" Isabella said

Isabella went where Phineas couldn't hear her; she was alone until Candace went to her and said "I wish you could have a good time with Phineas but he's oblivious, it's just the way he is"

"I wish he wasn't" Isabella replied almost with tears shedding off her eyes

"Everyone should get on the plane!" Phineas yelled

Everyone got on the plane but before everyone did Isabella walked away from Candace, wiping her tears off her eyes and got on the plane. The plane took off, now refueled could get to the Tri-state area. After 30 minutes the plane landed softly on their backyard. Isabella got off the plane and headed for the door since she only wanted to go home after once again in her thoughts failed in making Phineas notice her. She opened the door and started walking home but she stopped when she felt the hand of a boy, she turned around and saw that it was Phineas.

"Isabella, I know that that trip wasn't what you wanted but I just want to say that I'm sorry and I want to make it up to you" Phineas said

"Wait you know that I love you" Isabella said

"Yeah" Phineas said

"But how do you want to make it up anyways?" Isabella said

"With this" Phineas said putting his arms around Isabella's waist and pulled her closer and kissed her. Isabella was caught completely by surprised but she quickly became active in it. They parted after a minute of kissing, they enjoyed every single moment of it.

"I love you" Isabella said

"I love you too" Phineas said

"Who needs Paris anyways?" Isabella said

**I think this is my best story yet. I would like to thank covewood for giving me advice to make my stories better. Anyways what do you think, pretty good is it? I would make my stories better sooner or later :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Foreword: I think this is my best story yet but I thought that the first chapter went a little too fast. Well onto the next chapter. I feel anxious about this chapter and by the way the first chapter, to me wasn't a ****Summer Belongs to You**** rewrite of the Paris incident, just to let you know.**

Paris: The City of Disappointments Chp. 2

One year had past ever since they went to Paris for Valentine's Day and since Phineas and Isabella officially got themselves into a relationship of boyfriend and girlfriend. Dawn had struck the atmosphere above the Tri-State Area in its reddish and its orange color. Phineas had woken up to the sound of his alarm clock going off in his room. Phineas got up of his raft shaped bed and called out to his step-brother, Ferb. "Ferb are you awake?" Phineas said. Ferb was already awake; he was just lying in his bed for about an hour. Ferb turned around and said to him "I've been awake"

'"Great" Phineas said storming off to the bathroom to change into his usual apparel

Ferb lazily got off of his bed and changed in to his usual apparel also "Man, Phineas is always energetic in the mornings" Ferb thought. Ferb in the other hand was lazy in the mornings, rather than getting up and getting to work on their daily summer projects, he would rather stay in his bed for another two hours. Phineas stormed inside his and Ferb's room with his pajamas on his arm and threw it onto his bed and quickly raced to the kitchen, where his mother was already cooking their breakfast.

"Hey mom" Phineas said

"Hey Phineas" Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher said

"Looks like today is going to be a great day" Phineas said

"Yeah, what do you have planned of Isabella today?" Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher said remembering that the girl across the street was the girlfriend of her son, Phineas

"Why?" Phineas asked not knowing it was another Valentine's Day

"It's Valentine's Day" Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher said

"Oh yeah, I'll think about it" Phineas said grabbing a warm pancake of the plate where a whole stash of pancakes stood and ran outside. He sat down under the tree that gave them shade from the hot sun and thought about where he should take Isabella for Valentine's Day. Then after a few minutes he remembered what happened a year ago in Paris. He and Isabella couldn't enjoy themselves in the city of love; they spent the whole trip searching for fuel all around Paris.

"That's it!" Phineas said in an enthusiastic tone

Right then Isabella walked into the backyard and said her usual catchphrase "Hey Phineas, Whatcha' Doing'"

"I'm thinking of taking you to Paris" Phineas said

"Phineas…" Isabella said in an uncomfortable tone

"What do you think?" Phineas said

"I don't think we should go to Paris" Isabella said

"Why?" Phineas said

"Paris has just been a city of disappointments to me because when we traveled around the world in just one day, I failed to make you notice me and remember last year in Paris, we didn't have an enjoyable time instead he were searching for fuel" Isabella said remembering what had happened all those times

"But Izzy you have me and I have you now" Phineas said

"Yeah but I just don't want to risk our relationship" Isabella said

"Ok then, I understand" Phineas said

"Oh Phineas that's why I love you, you understand me, you worry about others" Isabella said remembering why she had fallen in love for him

Phineas sat down for a minute and finally came up with an idea of spending time in Danville together, romantically.

"Let's have a romantic time here in Danville" Phineas said

"I'll get ready" Isabella said storming off to her house to get ready for the romantic date she has planned with her boyfriend, Phineas. Phineas also stormed inside to also get ready for the date he has with Isabella. After about 10 minutes they met inside the backyard of Phineas and Ferb's house

"Wow you look very beautiful" Phineas said to Isabella. Isabella blushed when the love of her life, Phineas had said that she looked very beautiful.

"Thanks Phineas, you look handsome" Isabella said returning the compliment

"Thanks Isabella" Phineas said "Shall we?"

"We shall" Isabella said wrapping her arms around his arm

They walked out of the backyard door, smiling, and happy to be in each other's embrace. They walked several streets until the came up to a romantic restaurant where most couples around Danville went to have a romantic time together. Together they went inside the restaurant and Phineas said "Table for two" to the waiter

"Right away young couple" The waiter said referring to the young couple of Phineas and Isabella. The waiter led them to a table which had two seats and a candle lit in front of them. "Oh Phineas, this is so romantic" Isabella said

"Yeah" Phineas said. Phineas led Isabella to a seat, pulled it out from under the table, and Isabella sat down. "Thank you, my kind prince" Isabella said. Phineas sat down in his own chair. Then the waiter asked what they want for lunch.

"We'll have a the lunch special" Phineas said

"Yeah" Isabella said

Then after almost an hour of eating and talking the waiter went up to the couple and said "Did you enjoy our food?"

"The food was great" Phineas and Isabella said together

"Then that would be $47 for the food" The waiter said

"I'll pay Isabella" Phineas said

"No it's ok we could split the bill" Isabella said

"I'll pay alright" Phineas said

"Ok then" Isabella said

Phineas handed the waiter a $50 bill for which came from his life savings. Phineas had never paid for something except for Isabella. He spends he money for Isabella because he loves her and she loves him too.

"Thanks waiter" Phineas said

Both Phineas and Isabella went out of the restaurant and started walking towards a park nearby, to have a stroll alone and together. Phineas and Isabella spent basically all day walking around Danville as a couple together in deep love for each other. The last event to complete the Valentine's Day was to reach a hill in Danville, lay down and to watch and stare at the stars that night together. Night fell and they reached the tallest point in Danville and laid down on the grassy floor to watch the stars on that clear night.

"The stars look beautiful" Isabella said

"Not as beautiful as you, Isabella" Phineas said

"Thanks Phineas" Isabella said while she blushed violently

"It's getting really late, we should probably get home by now" Phineas said

"Yeah" Isabella said

They walked hand in hand together, home until they reached their own homes.

"Thank you Phineas" Isabella said

"For what?" Phineas said

"For the wonderful day you gave me" Isabella said

"Wait your wonderful day isn't done yet" Phineas said leaning in for a kiss. Phineas kissed Isabella passionately, once they parted Phineas said "I love you"

"I love you too" Isabella said "To me Danville is new city of love"

**I think this story also** **goes too fast. Anyways I like this story. What do you think? Oh well till next time, peace :D **


	3. Author's Note!

**Author's note: I'm sorry the second chapter was from another story but I replaced it with the right chapter for the story. Once again sorry to who read the second chapter it was from ****Dreams Can Come True ****but now it's replaced and everything is right again. **


End file.
